Songs of Summer
by Cloudshaper
Summary: A series of short, light vignettes set in the summertime at the Masaki household. Enjoy!
1. Tenchi

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Well, since it's summer, I've had a lot of free of time, and out of boredom, this came out. Go figure. Just something I thought I'd give a go. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or the Spring Awakening lyrics._

* * *

**Tenchi**

_Spring and summer, every other day..._

"Who'd like some more lemonade?" I hear Sasami call from inside the house. Several of the other girls respond with a 'yes'.

"I'd like some too, Sasami!" I call back. I see her little face poke out from the doorway. "Sure thing, Tenchi!" she responds, and she resumes her actions.

I'm sitting with the girls on the porch, eating watermelon and drinking sweet lemonade. It's a beautiful day in early summer, and it couldn't be more peaceful. The sun is shining extremely brightly. The forests are calm, and the breeze is soft. The sky is a beautiful sapphire color. There's no yelling, no fighting, no explosions—just the sound of laughing, the smell of summer, and the sight of everyone getting along just fine. Ryoko and Ayeka aren't even fighting. There must be a God.

Sasami returns with our glasses of lemonade, distributing them to each of us. "Thanks Sasami!" I say. She smiles in response and takes a seat besides her sister.

"Oh Sasami, this lemonade is so refreshing!" Ayeka exclaims, sipping her glass as royally as possible. Well, what do you expect from the princess of Jurai? I notice Ryoko taking a large sip, almost as if her glass is filled with sake. I can't help but smile at her child-like disposition.

Kiyone is lying on her back, taking in the calmness of it all. For once, she's not having a breakdown due to Mihoshi's air headedness. I know she's the least crazy of them all-if she's at rest, then I guess I should be too. Washu is sitting the farthest away, dangling her feet off the side of the porch. She's munching on watermelon, looking satisfied.

I hesitate a moment, taking in the scene. We're happy-we truly are. It's such a wonderful feeling of relief, knowing we're finally a 'family'. I can't help but what wonder what will happen to all of us…where will be five years from now? Nothing's certain, that much I know. Life's a scary thing, when you think about it. I'm at peace right now, and I'm not so sure I want change. Not for a good, long time anyways.

I figure that nothing lasts forever, especially not the things that make us happy. I may just be realizing this, but the girls are all so dear to me. I love each and every one of them, but when it comes to them, I never know what's going to happen. For all I know, this positive, safe state could all go away tomorrow. So why not make the most of the time you have?

"This watermelon is so good!" Ryoko exclaims, breaking my train of thought. She's digging into her watermelon like a mad woman. Washu sighs. "Ryoko, I think it's time you learned how to eat like a big girl now," she preaches in a baby voice. The others laugh, and I can't help but chuckle. Ryoko turns a bit red, but shakes it off. "Sure thing, _Mom_." She says snippily, though there's a joking gleam in her eye. Luckily, her temper doesn't get the best of her.

For now, the world's at rest.

For now, I can relax.

* * *

So yeah, they're all fairly short, sweet and to the point. Review if you like! Thanks!


	2. Washu

**Washu**

_On I go, to wonder and to learning…_

_*****_

I'm on a roll.

Oh yes, I am definitely in the zone.

So much scientific information, so little time. My fingers are flying across the keyboard, the keys lighting up with each gentle touch of my fingers. I've decided I won't leave the lab till I have all of the data recorded. After all, what kind of scientific genius would I be if I didn't?

Here I am, sitting in my lab, working as hard as ever. Everyone else is outside, at the onsen, if I'm not mistaken. It _sounds _relaxing, but I've got to finish this first. I've just got to.

Suddenly, there's a knock my door.

"Washu!"

I recognize Sasami's playful voice.

"What is it, Sasami?" I call back to her, my eyes remaining on my computer screen.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with us?" she asks. I pause. So I see they haven't left yet. She sounds sort of….sad. I hesitate to respond, doubting my choice.

"It'd be lots of fun! Please Washu?" she says. There's something in her voice that's pushing me. I stop typing all together. Sure I'd like to go with them, but I have to……

I look at my computer and realize something; this will be here when I come back. I won't be missing out on anything in here. But if I stay here, cooped up in my lab at my own will…I'll be missing out on something much more valuable. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Give me three minutes, Sasami!" I call out to her.

I hear her gasp from the hallway, followed by a "Oh goodie! Hey everyone, we have to wait for Washu…" her voice trailing off. I chuckle, knowing she's running towards the others in excitement. I open my eyes and tie my long, red hair up. I shut off the main computer, letting it cool off. I stand up from my chair and walk towards the door. I take one last look at my lab, and shut the light off.

"See you soon," I whisper, half to myself.

I shut the door and turn. I'm surprised to see Sasami standing at the door, having returned and smiling happily.

"Let's go, kiddo." I say, smiling at her. She giggles excitedly, takes my hand, and begins to lead me towards the others outside of the house.

Maybe leaving the lab wasn't such a bad choice after all.


	3. Mihoshi

Mihoshi

_Hang their things on me, and I will swing 'em dry…_

I hate doing laundry. I'm just no good at it! It seems like it takes me twice as long to finish my chores than anybody else! I guess I'm just hopeless…

Boy, it's hot out here! I'm getting really sleepy…I could take a nap right here and now. But then...who'd do the laundry? I feel so exhausted from the heat. I yawn widely. Gotta stay awake, Mihoshi! Don't let the others down!

Wow, the breeze is picking up now! It feels so nice on my skin…

I put some clothes up on the line to dry. Oh no, this clip must be broken. I try and get it to hold up one of Kiyone's favorite shirts. "There we go!" I say as the clip barely manages to hold it up. It's not perfect, but it'll do! I turn around to pick up another piece of clothing. I pick up two more clips, but when I turn back around, Kiyone's shirt is gone!

"What? Where'd it go?" I ask myself, looking around. Oh, if I lose one of Kiyone's favorite shirt, she'll kill me! I look around a bit more, feeling more nervous with each second. Suddenly, I hear a slight laugh.

"Looking for this, Mihoshi?"

I turn around slowly, and standing there in front me is Ayeka, holding up Kiyone's shirt. I gasp happily, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Oh Ayeka thanks so much! I thought I was a goner. I'm just no good at this laundry business, I guess, but then again, I'm not really good at anything...and I'm so tired and everything…" I begin to ramble, but the princess holds up a hand. I stop talking.

"Oh dear Mihoshi, it's all right." Ayeka says with a smile. Sometimes I wish I was as pretty as her.

Ayeka picks up a new clip and pins the shirt up to dry. Perfect! She turns around and smiles at me. "It's very warm out here," she says. "I can see why you're feeling so tired!"

I simply stare at her. Why's she so happy? Maybe it's just a good day for her.

"I can take it from here," she offers. All I can think is 'YAY!'.

"Really, Ayeka? You mean it?" I ask in disbelief. She nods. I gasp happily. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you princess!" I say, bear-hugging her.

I can tell I'm hugging her a little too tight from the way her speech is all choppy and out of breath. "Sorry Ayeka!" I apologize sheepishly.

I thank her one more time and run away, finding my usual spot on the porch.

I plop myself down in a curled position and close my eyes.

Boy, it's warm out here…I could really use a nap….


	4. Ayeka

**Ayeka**

_Something beautiful, a new chance…_

The water feels so nice against my skin. I feel myself sinking a bit lower in relaxation. I sigh, feeling completely unnerved and calm. Everything feels so nice…I haven't felt this relaxed in ages! I blame most of it on that demon, that wretched—

"Hey there, princess!" I hear a familiar voice call out. It sends shivers down my spine.

Oh Ryoko…

"Hello, Ryoko." I say, unmoved.

"Whatcha up to?" she says, materializing beside me in the bath. I give her sideways glance. "Well I _was _relaxing, until you showed up anyways…"

She closes her eyes and lowers herself down, until her mouth is just above the surface. "Yeah, it's relaxing all right." She says.

I feel somewhat surprised. Does she not notice the unfriendliness in my voice? Or is she simply too stupid to hear it? I look down at her, feeling my disgust for her begin to disappear.

She wasn't here to bother me, I realized. She's just here to relax, and I just happen to be here. Suddenly, I feel a bit guilty about jumping at her. I think it may be the summer heat getting to me, but I feel the urge to make amends with Ryoko.

I freeze at the thought. Yes, yes it must be the heat.

Ryoko rises back up, stopping just before her breasts reach the surface. She's so carefree, so relaxed.

I will never admit this to anyone, but that is the one and only thing I admire about Ryoko. Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to not have a care or concern in the world about anything or anybody. What does it feel like to be so free? Of course, she'll never know that about me. I cannot give her that power over me.

Ryoko stretches her arms and yawns. "Gosh, Ayeka" she starts. "It seems like just yesterday when I first met you. I can't say I enjoyed it very much." I grit my teeth, but have to agree with her.

"Yes, I know what you mean…" I say.

"It's funny, really," she continues, either ignoring my tone, or being stupid enough to miss it. "You'd think we'd be closer after all we've been through together." I just look at her, somewhat confused. I guess I understand where she's coming from, but our history is just too dark. It would be impossible for the air between us to be completely clear. It comes on a whim, but I decide to play along with her. There's no need for arguments today. I don't respond to her comment, but simply look up at the sky, the sun setting.

"I've noticed we haven't been fighting as much," I say, striking up conversation. She nods her head. "Yeah, it's been nicer," she agrees.

She then shrugs, running her hands through her spiky hair. "Well, maybe things are changing for us, Ayeka." She says, closing her eyes and slipping back into the water.

I turn to her and smile. "Yes, I think they are." She returns the smile, and for a moment I feel very close to her.

"But this doesn't mean you're getting Tenchi!" she adds on, wagging a finger at me. I simply laugh, somewhat haughtily. "Oh Ryoko, keep dreaming, you crazy woman."

She throws me a feisty look, which I return. I know our sisterly moment is over.

I simply _must _get out of this wretched summer heat.


	5. Sasami

_Just a quick author's note; this really isn't set in any particular Tenchi universe, and these are just some random drabbles that popped into my head at like 2:30 in the morning. Haha. :) _

Sasami

_Blue wind gets so lost…._

"Mmm, this popsicle is delicious!" I say, licking my bright red treat. It's cherry flavored—my favorite! The early summer weather is so nice and relaxing. I look up at the clouds. That one looks like a rabbit! I gasp and turn to Ryo-ohki.

"Look Ryo-ohki! Look at that cloud!" I exclaim, and point it out to her. She wakes up from her daze and meows as she sees it.

"Meow! Meow!" she mews excitedly. I look down at her and smile. She's so cute, that little thing.

"I think it looks a little like you!" I point out.

My hair is in its usual high pigtails. I'm in a cute, yellow sun dress that goes down to my knees. It's a beautiful dress, and I feel like a little fairy in it. My bare feet feel nice and cool, and I wiggle my toes happily.

The wind begins the pick up, blowing my sun dress up. I pop the popsicle in my mouth and try my hardest to keep the dress from blowing up over my head- that would embarrassing! The wind dies down, and I release the dress. Ryo-ohki meows with laughter. I glance at her, and smile once again, the popsicle still in my mouth.

I take it out and bite down softly on the top. It's cold against the front of my teeth, and I flinch a little bit as the stinging sensation disappears. "Ouch," I say, rubbing at my jaw.

Okayama is really beautiful. There's no sound out here, but I still hear a slight buzzing in my ear. I like to tell myself it's the nature of this beautiful place, singing to me. It's really magical, when you sit down and listen. I lick the popsicle some more. It's so tasty and refreshing.

"Would you like some?" I say to Ryo-ohki, lowering the treat to her mouth. She licks it a bit and then meows thankfully.

I sigh, my cheeks flushed with heat. It's so wonderful out here…I don't want it to end. The other girls may think it's boring, but I think it's incredible. I could sit here for hours and not do anything. I'd sit here with Ryo-ohki on my lap and stare at the beautiful, blue sky and relax. I let out a breath. I feel so relieved, the way you do when you finish doing yoga-tired, but so at ease. I lower myself onto my back, still licking my popsicle. This feels so nice…

Suddenly, I bolt upright. I feel sad as I realize it's time to make lunch. I sigh sadly and look out at the beautiful sky one more time. I stand up and finish my popsicle, turning to go back into the house, feeling both relaxed and saddened.

I'll come back later, but next time…I'll have a blue popsicle.

* * *

_Another author's note, I keep feeling like Sasami is a bit out of character here, but yeah I'm still posting this, LOL! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks!_


	6. Kiyone

Kiyone

_You're slowing by the riverside, or floating high and blue…_

I'm not sure how, but I'm sitting here with Mihoshi beside the lake. I can't even remember how I ever agreed to come out here with her. I'm reading a book, and she's lying on the grass, rambling to herself. Part of me feels bad for not even bothering to listen, but another part of me doesn't want to know what she's talking about. If I did, I'd probably be frustrated beyond belief.

"You think, Kiyone?" I hear her voice say.

I tear my eyes away from my book (which was just getting to the good part) and I look at Mihoshi.

"Sorry, Mihoshi, what'd you say?"

"I said, isn't it a beautiful day?" she says.

I look up at the sky, smiling. "Yes, yes it is." I return to my book.

Mihoshi continues to ramble, but I'm only tuning it for every other word: "I..space …swimming…tired." She continues talking. I've tuned her out completely.

My eyes continue to scan the pages of the book, very intent. It takes me roughly five minute to realize that Mihoshi is no longer talking. I peer over the top of my book.

I sigh. Of course, she's fallen asleep. "Oh Mihoshi…" I say aloud, a bit irritably.

There are birds in the trees behind us, chirping. The sound is beautiful and calming. I take another look at Mihoshi.

She's so peaceful. I prefer her asleep, rather than awake. At least this way, there's no damage being done. She just really worries me a lot. I know I come across as despising her, and sometimes I feel like I do. But then I feel somewhat bad. I mean, it's not _her _fault she's an idiot. She tries….but fails most of the time. I feel very bad about ignoring her.

I scoot over towards her and push a strand of hair away from her face.

"Oh Mihoshi…" I say again, but this time, there's an understanding pitch in my voice. I mark the page in book and close it, laying it down beside Mihoshi on the ground. I lay back and put my heads behind my head, gazing up at the clear blue sky. There's nothing to worry about. I can lay here beside a sleeping Mihoshi and not have to worry about explosions or fights breaking loose. For once, I can stop panicking.

I let my eyelids drop, feeling the cool air on my face. I fall asleep with a small smile on my face.


	7. Ryoko

Ryoko

_We'll wander down, where the winds sigh…_

I'm sitting in a tree, not too far from the house. I'm gazing out at the mountains. It's really nice up here. The sky isn't as bright as it usually is, but I don't mind. Nothing's perfect, that much I know.

I lay across the branch, dangling my legs. Yes, this feels nice….

Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi's voice rings through my ears. I sit upright and look down. My expression softens. There he is; that beautiful, incredible creature. God, how I adore him…

I smile down at him. "What are you doing out here?" I ask him, flopping onto my stomach and gazing down at him. I could stare at him forever….

To my surprise, he begins to climb up the tree. I help him reach the branch and he slides onto it next to me. And I thought this couldn't be any nicer…how foolish of me. I smile to myself, but he notices.

"What are you so happy about?" he interjects, a slight trace of a laugh in his voice. I look at him and feel a slight heat in my cheeks. I shake my head. "Nothing, Tenchi." I say, staring straight out ahead of me. I can feel a smile on my face, but I'm not quite sure why it's there. All I know is, it won't leave! Damn it, why will this feeling not leave?

I sense Tenchi scoot a bit closer.

"Ah, Ryoko-you're turning red. What's up?" he smirks.

I suddenly feel really awkward and do my best to shake the smile off.

"Just a little hot, is all." I say coolly. Tenchi raises an eyebrow, but doesn't read too much into it. He looks around his surroundings.

"It's sure nice out here," he starts. I agree with him. A few moments pass, and suddenly I feel something on the side of my head.

A questioning look appears on my face, and I try to look at Tenchi. He's putting something in my hair—a flower. My face must be redder than a tomato right now. I look down, feeling very childish.

"Perfect." He says softly, smiling.

I giggle at this. Yes, I _giggled_.

He let out a soft laugh at my reaction. "Wow Ryoko, I've never seen this side of you before," he says, "You're so…._innocent_?" he throws out there, trying to find the right word.

I just shrug.

"Eh, it's summer. Don't blame me," is all I say. We both continue to stare out in front of us, the scenery beaming back at us. A few more moments pass, when suddenly, I feel something tugging at my hand. Without turning my head, my eyes shift down to my left. I feel such shock when I realize that it's Tenchi, lacing his fingers through mine.

I look up at his face. He's still staring out ahead of him, but there's a new smile blossoming on his face. I feel my insides about to burst. All I can do is respond, and I tighten my grip on his hand.

I'm not sure how long we sit there in that tree, holding hands. All I know is that I'd be happy to stay there for a good, long time.

Man, I love summer.


End file.
